


Just A Few Days

by KairuKoga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Family, Mafia Husbands, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro doesn't want to stay in bed, voltron as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairuKoga/pseuds/KairuKoga
Summary: Shiro was hurt when it should have been Keith, luckily Keith is at his bedside.A small gift for twitter user @ILLocust





	Just A Few Days

“Keith… I'm fine.” Keith looked at Shiro, who hissed as he tried to sit up off their bed whilst he held his side. The gash had been washed and stitched but in their line of work they were unable to go to a hospital.

Being a boss of the mafia will do that.

“You heard what Coran said. You have to stay on bedrest until the stitches dissolve and you're fully healed.” Keith sat on the edge of the bed, moving to lay Shiro back down. “We'll be here for a while.”

“He tried to kill you Keith. I wasn't going to sit back and-” A finger to his lips stopped him short.

“That isn't the point. You got hurt instead of me. So please, Takashi…Just rest.” Keith leant over Shiro, putting his forehead against his. “I know you want to get up and go, but I'm going to be right here with you.”

“Keith. I just… If something happened to you…”

“I know.”

Shiro’s grey eyes looked over his partner's face, a wound from the fight across his cheek. A brief moment of a memory flashes through his mind.

"I did this to you… I'm so sorry.” 

" Shiro… It's not your fault. It was an accident.”

“I'm going to murder that sonofabitch for making me hurt you.” Shiro moved to get up again, adamant in trying even after his injury pulled.

“Kashi. Stop.” Keith put his hand on one of his partner's biceps. “If anyone is murdering anyone, it'll either be me killing that bastard for making you be on bedrest, or Coran murdering me for letting you get out of bed. The first is definitely happening, but I'd rather Coran didn't kill either of us.”

"K… That's not fair.”

“Shiro, you're the boss but you can't lead your way out of this. As your partner, and more importantly your husband, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not again.” He pressed a kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “So stay in bed. Just for a few days OK? I'll be right here with you.” Keith lifted his head up, studying his husband's face, searching for something. 

Shiro looked looked away from Keith's intense gaze and directed his eyes at his own wound. He was topless, a few gauze bandages covering the large cut to his side held by surgical tape. Each time he moved slightly he could feel the long line of stitches he'd needed to pull the wound back together. If it was any higher it would have probably killed him, sliced through his ribcage. It was a slice meant for Keith. It would have definitely killed Keith. He pulled his hands into fists, anger bubbling to the surface. His face scrunched up, pain written across his features. Pain for himself, pain for Keith, pain for their family.

“Takashi… Hey, don't cry.”

"He could have… You could-”

Keith moved forward, capturing their lips together in a soft kiss.

 _Trust me_ it said.

 _I love you_ it said.

 _He will pay for hurting you, dear husband_ it said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support Locust! I really appreciate it!
> 
> And thank you, the reader, for supporting my works by reading, leaving comments and giving me kudos!


End file.
